<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bubblegum Pink Kisses. by Serenity70peace45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734518">Bubblegum Pink Kisses.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45'>Serenity70peace45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo: What If That Happened Too? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Choking, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a what if story for if Velma and Shaggy started dating. What their first date could be like and the shenanigans that could ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Blake &amp; Velma Dinkley &amp; Fred Jones &amp; Norville "Shaggy" Rogers &amp; Scooby Doo, Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Norville "Shaggy" Rogers &amp; Scooby Doo, Velma Dinkley &amp; Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkley &amp; Scooby Doo, Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo: What If That Happened Too? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bubblegum Pink Kisses.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is only rated Teen for the drama towards the end. Mind the tags, if you think that the drama may trigger you. There is a happy ending. </p><p>Helpful info if you are trying to saving a choking victim: https://www.mayoclinic.org/first-aid/first-aid-choking/basics/art-20056637. </p><p>I hope you guys enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Velma and Shaggy and Scooby Doo were going to the mall to have some fun after Fred and Daphne decided to go out on their date that day. </p><p>None of them were even all that excited about going shopping, but Scooby and Shaggy wanted to try the new hot dogs and milkshakes at the mall’s new burger shack so they all went. </p><p>Once they got to the restaurant and all had sat down. The three friends made themselves comfortable and started talking about all of the different cases they had tackled lately. Scooby particularly disliked dealing with the Tar Monster and the Skeleton Men. Shaggy was also talking to Velma about whether they should go shopping for new running shoes after this since their recent cases had worn his shoes thin. Scooby said he wouldn’t mind doing this as long as he got some Scooby Snacks for their future cases. Velma and Shaggy had agreed to buy some more for Scooby Doo. </p><p>Their waitress asked, “Now what can I get for you kiddos? We have specials on our Five Alarm Burger with sriracha and hot sauce, the pie of the day, and our milkshakes are buy one get one free.”</p><p>Shaggy said, “Well, Scoob and I will take one of everything ma’am. Don’t forget the extra sauce on our hot dogs and buffalo wings. Thank you.”</p><p>Their waitress said, “So you have hollow legs, fellas? Well that’s alright will get you some grub real soon. How about you, young lady? Any of our specials?”</p><p>Velma said, “I wouldn’t mind a cheeseburger with all the fixings. A cherry bubblegum milkshake too. Oh, and can I get another milkshake to go? If I can, I would like a strawberry one too.”</p><p>After their waitress had left, Velma told Shaggy and Scooby that the extra milkshake was for Daphne. Daphne loved all things strawberry flavored and would certainly appreciate the milkshake.</p><p>Shaggy said, “Velms, that’s one of the many things that I like about you. You’re always thinking of others and you always hang out with Scoob and I. Other girls find our championship style eating disgusting, but you still tag along with us.”</p><p>Scooby added, “Re rike rour rompany, Relma. Rhank rou.”</p><p>Velma was surprised that Shaggy had appreciated her company so much. They didn’t have much in common besides their shared love of mystery solving and mutual friendships, so it was a bit surprising. Velma also often talked about her love of science and literature. Something that Shaggy wasn’t always into. Shaggy preferred to eat, run track, and listen to music, not discuss academics and logic. </p><p>Their waitress interrupted her thoughts when she brought their food to the table. She told them to dig in and promptly left. She gave Velma a not so subtle wink as she passed back into the restaurant’s kitchen to grab more food for other patrons. </p><p>Velma and the two boys dug into their food at a rapid pace. Velma never realized how hungry she actually was. Maybe it was from all that running when they had trapped Jaguaro yesterday. Velma decided to start drinking her milkshake after demolishing half of her burger. The shake had little cherry bubblegum ball pieces on top as decoration. Each piece a bright hot pink to match the more cherry red color of the shake. She casually popped one of these pieces into her mouth and began to chew. She looked over towards Shaggy and Scooby who were still munching happily on their french fries with Scooby begging Shaggy to hand him more hot sauce. “It was adorable,” she thought. </p><p>While watching them, she wasn’t really paying attention to what she was doing. Before she knew it, she was choking on the bubblegum ball. </p><p>Shaggy said, “Velms, you’re choking. Scooby go get someone to call 911! I will try to help her.”</p><p>Shaggy continued, “Can you talk, Velms?”</p><p>Velma shook her head no and squeezed her eyes shut in pain. This surprisingly really didn’t feel good. Before she knew it, Shaggy was attempting to dislodge the bubblegum ball from her suffering throat. She couldn’t breathe. She thought, “Is this how I’m going to die, choking on food?”</p><p>After that everything went black, as Velma lost consciousness. Still hearing Shaggy and Scooby struggle to get help for her and save her. </p><p>Shaggy was panicking as he performed CPR on Velma. He never had to do this before beyond that one time in health class. “What if he failed? Velma died? No, don’t think about that. Keep her alive and see if you can clear her airway,” he thought.</p><p>Scooby said, “Raggy, rhe raramedics are roming. Rhey wil re rere rn rive rinutes.”</p><p>Shaggy replied, “Good. Come on Velma, hold on.” </p><p>Shaggy continued to perform CPR up until the paramedics arrived to whisk her off to a ER. Velma was really pale, but she looked like she was still breathing a little. Shaggy and Scooby called Fred and Daphne to let them know what had happened and the couple said they would join them at the hospital. </p><p>While they were waiting on Fred and Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby never left Velma’s side as the medical team rushed to save her. It took some time, but Velma did finally regain consciousness. </p><p>Velma rasped, “Shaggy, Scooby, you saved my life. Thank you. I’m sorry I ruined our mall trip.”</p><p>Shaggy said, “None of that matters. I’m just glad you’re okay. Scoob and I were really worried.”</p><p>Scooby echoed, “Ree ‘ere worried, Relma.”</p><p>Shaggy added, “Don’t worry about the dinner bill. The restaurant manager will cover it. He told me that he felt like those bubblegum pieces would be a choking hazard and he was terrified to be right. He also has all of our food boxed up so we can finish eating later. You rest now, ok?”</p><p>Velma rasped, “Please stay. I don’t want to think about losing you guys again. Shaggy, I wouldn’t mind spending time with you and Scooby again. Don’t think this incident will keep me from wanting to spend time with you goofballs.”</p><p>Shaggy blushed and said, “Well that’s good. I really want to do this over considering I was hoping this would be one of our first dates. If you said yes after I asked you to be my girlfriend of course.”</p><p>Velma tried not to laugh, “Really? Well, at least this one will always remember. Shaggy, I would be delighted to go out with you. I don’t even mind if Scooby comes on all of our dates too. I know how important he is to you.”</p><p>Scooby said, “Rah, really. Rhanks.”</p><p>Shaggy added, “Ok, then. I still want to do a do over though. Do something more fun and exciting for the both of us. Instead of going to the hospital and just buying new shoes and Scooby Snacks.”</p><p>Velma was starting to feel better, so she gestured for Shaggy to lean in closer. Then slowly she took Shaggy’s hand and they kissed. Cherry bubblegum flavored kisses were shared as they finally had their first kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>